ntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Knowledge Database (Season 1)
Boss Knowledge Database As you may have figured out by now, it really is a pain to identify which boss is who and whether or not they are a good opponent. So, as a tool to help myself and others find the boss they want to fight the easy way, here is this page! For every boss possible, there will be available: *Boss Name *Actual Name *Session *Recommended Class to Fight *Minimum Level Reccomended *Notes Tier 1 Boss Listings The Silent Swordsman Actual Name: Johnny Session 2 Recommended Class: Ranger Minimum Level: 5 Notes: Make sure your speed is above 5 when fighting him! V ??? Bard of Serendipity Coolest guy in the game. Frost Dragon Real Name: Anastasia Session 2 Recommended Class: N/A Minimum Level: 5 Notes: Item is more useful than most at this level. Stone Sentinel ??? Lava Monster Real Name: Chris Session 2 Recommended Class: Swordsman Minimum Level: 5 Notes: N/A Shuffle Real Name: Karyn Session 3 Recommended Class: Ranger Minimum Level: 7 Notes: Be sure your speed is high. CE ROBO-ISAAC Real Name: Issac Session 2 Recommended Class: Mage Minimum Level: 5 Notes: Can heal himself. A lot. Hong the Cleaver Real Name: Sunghyeok "Hong" Session 1 Recommended Class: N/A (Classes didn't exist back then!) Minimum Level: 5 Notes: N/A Tier 2 Boss Listings Silvira the Necromancer Real Name: Sylvia Sessions 1, 2, 3, 4 Recommended Class: Swordsman Minimum Level: 9 Notes: Great item. Sometimes, Sylvia can be a tad hesitant to battle. A quote from our last battle with her: "Just get this over with and take my item." Toxic Blight Real Name: Amanda Sessions 1, 3 Recommended Class: Swordsman Minimum Level: 8 Notes: Was Tier 1 during 1st session. Percival the Panda Real Name: Matthew Session 3 Recommended Class: Mage Minimum Level: 10 Notes: FOR PANDACIA! Percival was moved to another class. Some say he roams the first lunch time of 11:00 to 12:00, searching for foes. But who's to say? He currently has pwned 31 noobs. Fire Golem ??? The Black Hat Name: Robert Sessions 1, 2, 4 Recommended Class: Mage Minimum Level: 7 Notes: When fighting him, it's all luck. Ensure to have high attack, because defense does not matter at all. Remote: The Controller Name: Amanda "Nemo" (For real. And you better not make any jokes about it.) Sessions 1, 2 Recommended Class: Knight Minimum Level: 8 Notes: Her item is really powerful, but unfortunately dubbed as the blandest of all items. I am one of the only two people to still have it. Veteran of Lightning ??? Tier 3 Listings Illusory Spectre Name: Kelsey Sessions 1, 2, 3, 4 Recommended Class: Anything but a Mage Minimum Level: 12 Notes: Roll low due to confusion. Don't put too much faith in Class Abilities as Confusion prevents them from being used. Cheat ??? (I need to fight this guy soon. His item sounds like something epic.) Ramen: The Noodly Bringer of Sleepytime Name: Raymond Sessions 1, 2 Recommended Class: N/A Minimum Level: 12 Notes: You can still fight him during the 1:30-2:30 lunch still. Devinish Listings of Devin, The Sole Tier 4 Final Boss Mastermind Devin Name: Devin Sessions 1, 2, 3, 4 Recommended Class: Just have a balanced party. Minimum Level: 15 Recommended Level: 20 Great Level: 25 Maximum Level in the Game: 30 Notes: When using his ability, a boss acts as it would in one normal turn, but with Devin having full mind control over them. For example, when he summons Amanda, she would attack with her stats and do 2 splash damage to everyone the turn she is there. It does not continue as if you were always fighting Amanda.